<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Date Five by yeska_noka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24069496">Date Five</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeska_noka/pseuds/yeska_noka'>yeska_noka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Johnny's Entertainment, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Rough Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2011-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2011-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:48:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24069496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeska_noka/pseuds/yeska_noka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Senga is trying to get into his boyfriend's pants, but Yokoo likes to take things slow. Nikaido is less than helpful and Miyata is a good friend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Senga Kento/Yokoo Wataru</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Date Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to  as usual. This one took quite a bit of re-writing and fixing and stuff, but it's at least significantly better than it was. :) <br/>It would probably help to read <a href="http://yeska-noka.livejournal.com/25805.html">this</a> and <a href="http://mousapelli.livejournal.com/698856.html">this</a> first, if you haven't already.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wednesday night, Date Four, and Senga's getting a bit desperate. Yokoo has his stupid "no sex until after a few dates" rule, and Senga can't figure out how many dates Yokoo requires. Surely <i>four</i> is enough?</p><p>Just in case, Senga wriggles himself into his tightest pair of jeans. He won't be able to eat much, but he's pretty sure that skipping most of dinner will be a worthwhile sacrifice if it means getting into Yokoo's bed. He doesn't usually wear makeup outside of work, but "desperate times, desperate measures" and all that, so a faint touch of eyeliner completes his outfit.</p><p>Senga has to fight back a grin when he meets up with Yokoo; his bid for attention is totally working. Yokoo's eyes darken almost immediately, but he doesn't otherwise comment on Senga's choice of attire.</p><p>"You don't want dessert?" Yokoo asks towards the end of their meal.</p><p>Senga shakes his head, impatient to get home and out of his clothes (and into Yokoo's arms). "Shall we just go?"</p><p>Yokoo gives him a hurt look, but it's easy enough for Senga to tell that it's fake. "You don't want to spend more time with me?" Yokoo teases.</p><p>"That's not what I meant." Senga bites his lip to keep from saying anything else. He's already learned that begging doesn't work.</p><p>They end up outside Senga's door, and Senga hesitates when Yokoo doesn't follow him up the steps.</p><p>"Watta?" He steps back down, closer.</p><p>Yokoo smiles. "You know," he says, voice low and enticing. "When you wear jeans like that, it just makes me want to peel them right off of you."</p><p>Senga smirks. "So you were looking at my ass, then?"</p><p>"It's a nice ass," Yokoo answers easily, but he grabs Senga's wrist and pulls him back when Senga turns for the stairs again, pleased. "Kento..."</p><p>Senga lets Yokoo kiss him, leans into his embrace and lets him take the lead, encouraging and easy. But then Yokoo leans back to look him in the eye, and Senga gets the sinking feeling that he's just screwed himself over again.</p><p>"Good night, Kento," Yokoo says, and leans again to brush his lips across Senga's.</p><p>"You're... not coming in?" Senga asks, although he already knows the answer as Yokoo steps away.</p><p>Yokoo just smiles. "I'll see you at work tomorrow."</p><p>Senga sighs.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Watta," Senga starts the next day. They're taking a break in vocal training at the moment.</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>"You want me, right?"</p><p>Yokoo grins. "Of course I do."</p><p>"So why won't you?" Senga asks, and he doesn't need to specify what he's talking about.</p><p>"Because you want me to," is Yokoo's answer.</p><p>Senga pauses, but thinking about it for a moment doesn't make it any clearer. "That makes no sense," he says. "Of course I want you to."</p><p>"But are you telling me to," Yokoo asks, "Or do you want to make me want you?"</p><p>"But... you just said you do?" Senga tries, totally confused.</p><p>Yokoo reaches up and scrunches his hair when Senga doesn't duck away in time. "It's too easy if you're throwing yourself at me."</p><p>"But I already have you, right?" He gives up and lets Yokoo do as he will; his hair is going to look just as messy either way.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"So why are you playing hard to get?" Senga tries not to whine, but he's not sure he's so successful.</p><p>"Because I can," is all Yokoo replies.</p><p>Senga frowns. "I don't get it."</p><p>"You will."</p><p>The vocal coach calls them back to rehearsal.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>"Nikaaaa," Senga whines. "I don't understand! We've gone on four dates already!"</p><p>"Still not letting you put out, then," Nikaido clarifies. "Sucks to be you."</p><p>Senga pokes his arm. "Not helpful. Seriously." He gives him puppy-dog eyes. "Please? Help me out."</p><p>Nikaido grins. "You're asking me why? You do remember how I ended up with Miyata, right?"</p><p>"Yeah, of course," Senga replies. "I told— oh." Nikaido took <i>his</i> advice. Not helpful at all. Senga pouts.</p><p>"You could talk to Miyacchi, if you want," Nikaido suggests. "He's better about these things. Usually."</p><p>"...'kay."</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>"But why don't you just wait?" Miyata asks when Senga consults him, and Senga almost gives up right then.</p><p>"Because I don't <i>want to</i>," he snaps. "And neither does Watta, so I don't get it."</p><p>Miyata smiles. "But he said you were doing things the traditional way?"</p><p>"Yes," Senga says, "but I don't even know what that means, really."</p><p>"It means you get to play up the act of the innocent virgin," Nikaido snickers, and Senga shoots him a glare.</p><p>"I've tried lots of things," Senga explains. "But like, seducing him isn't working because I already kind of have him and he already wants me and... so... well, what do I do <i>now</i>? I don't even see why this is a problem."</p><p>Miyata nods. "He didn't go for the jeans, huh?"</p><p>"No." Senga shakes his head. "He liked them, I know that much, but..."</p><p>"Maybe you're thinking about this all wrong. If he's looking for traditional..." Miyata pauses. "Well, you're the girl, right?"</p><p>"Y-yeah?" Senga thinks about it for a moment. "You mean I should wear a dress?"</p><p>Nikaido cracks up at the idea and Senga tries to kick him, but he's just out of reach. "Shut up," he snaps, and keeps himself from telling Miyata the same when he chuckles; he does want his help, after all.</p><p>"That's not what I meant, no," Miyata says, still smiling. "I mean, think about it. If you were a traditional girl, what would you want a guy to wear on a date with you? Not jeans, right?"</p><p>Senga eyes Nikaido as his snickering fades and then ignores him. "I guess not."</p><p>"Then what?"</p><p>"Um. Maybe... like a suit," Senga tries. "Or well, not a suit, that's too much. Just slacks and a nice shirt. But," he continues before Miyata can interrupt, "Watta already wears stuff like that."</p><p>"Exactly," Miyata says. "But you're not <i>actually</i> a girl, so instead of <i>traditional girl</i>, maybe you just need to think <i>traditional</i>."</p><p>"But wouldn't it be weird if we were dressed the same?"</p><p>Miyata shakes his head. "Not the same. You can still dress like you, with your own style, but try meeting Yokoo at his own level. Maybe more classy and less..." He glances at Nikaido. "...slutty."</p><p>The warning glance doesn't stop Nikaido from snickering again.</p><p>"I hate you," Senga says, but he's too busy thinking over Miyata's idea to put any heat into it.</p><p>"Let's go, you," Miyata says, swatting at Nikaido's leg and helping him up off the couch. "You're no help." He steers Nikaido out of the room ahead of him, turning back to look at Senga before they go. "Maybe ask Tama-chan," he suggests.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Senga worries that the mask he's wearing might ruin the effect of the outfit he's picked out for their weekly Wednesday night date, but he's drawing enough stares as it is and doesn't want to be recognized. It doesn't seem that he needs to worry though, because he can see Yokoo's eyes widen as he walks toward him, even from across the crowd of commuters streaming between them.</p><p>"Hi," Senga says when he gets close enough.</p><p>"<i>Hi</i>," Yokoo breathes, and then after another second. "You look really nice."</p><p>Senga squashes a proud grin. "Thanks," he replies. Keep it simple, keep it simple. "You look nice, too."</p><p>"Thanks." But Yokoo can't seem to take his eyes off Senga, even as they walk toward the restaurant Yokoo has picked out.</p><p>"You're staring," Senga points out. He can't help it, even though he does manage to keep the smug tone from his voice.</p><p>"Um. Yeah," Yokoo says. "I... where did you get these?" He reaches out to lightly finger the fabric of Senga's trousers. They're fitted, but not tight, properly creased, a soft, dark grey that contrasts just slightly with his matte black shoes.</p><p>"I <i>do</i> own some nice-ish stuff," Senga argues, not admitting that he'd had to dig through his closet a bit to find it (and then have his mother help iron everything). His shirt is plain and white and he's left out the tie, dressing down with a more casual hoodie in place of a jacket. It's comfortable enough that he doesn't feel overdressed or fancy, but he hopes it shows that he's put a little more effort into Date Night. It's all his own stuff, and still looks like it, but it shows him off in a different way than most of his other clothing, or so Tamamori had said.</p><p>Yokoo never replies and just leads Senga to dinner, all the while throwing him quick glances, like he can't get enough of him. Senga's heart speeds up a bit, but he takes slow breaths and tries to will it back to normal; they still have an entire meal to get through.</p><p>When they order, Senga tries to ask for a coffee for after their food, but Yokoo stops him and he has to wait until after the waiter disappears to ask why.</p><p>"I'm not allowed to have coffee?" he asks, mild with curiosity and no indignation. He's pretty sure Yokoo isn't depriving him just for the hell of it.</p><p>"You can order later if you still want it," Yokoo says, which throws Senga off a bit. Not ordering coffee usually means going somewhere else for dessert, but if he still can...</p><p>"So, no fun dessert plans, then?" He gives Yokoo a playful pout just to show he's not serious.</p><p>Yokoo gives him a secretive smile in return. "None in particular."</p><p>Senga knows that smile well enough by now to know that no amount of further questioning will get him the answers he wants, so he gives up and just trusts that Yokoo has something good up his sleeve.</p><p>"Hey, so did you talk to your brother?"</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>Senga nudges Yokoo's shin with his foot under the table. "His car, remember? You said you were gonna call."</p><p>"Ah, yeah!" Yokoo dives into an explanation about the repairs his brother's car needs, clearly pleased that Senga remembered.  Senga knows it makes Yokoo happy to be asked about his family, to know that Senga cares, even when it's mundane little things. And the truth is, Senga <i>does</i> care. He likes he to hear about everything to do with Yokoo, and hearing about his family especially makes him feel like part of it. He's met most of Yokoo's immediate family at least once or twice, but he's looking forward to the day when he can maybe go home with Yokoo for a proper dinner, not just as a co-worker or a friend, but as the boyfriend he is. It's another way in which, although they've known each other for a long time, their relationship is still rather new.</p><p>"So in any case, he should have it back by Monday," Yokoo finishes.</p><p>"Mm, that's good," Senga nods.</p><p>"It <i>is</i> good," Yokoo laughs, "Because he won't stop complaining about the stupid rental they gave him in the meantime."</p><p>"Hey, I'd be glad just to <i>have</i> a car," Senga points out as the waiter brings their food. "<i>Any</i> car."</p><p>"<i>Me, too</i>," Yokoo heartily agrees. "It would make... Wednesdays so much more convenient," he adds, winking at Senga while the waiter is too busy making room for their plates.</p><p>"Maybe more fun, too," Senga says, and bites his lip against a laugh when Yokoo gives him an affronted look.</p><p>"You don't think our dates are fun?" Yokoo asks, no longer worried about calling them what they are now that the waiter has disappeared. He's clearly being argumentative just because he can.</p><p>Senga picks up his fork and stabs a cherry tomato. "Oh, well, I don't know," he says, fake casual. "They could be better." He pops the entire tomato in his mouth and makes sure to hollow his cheeks as he slowly slides it off the utensil.</p><p>Yokoo's eyes track the movement before he looks back up. "I don't think a car is going to help you there," he says easily.</p><p>Senga chews thoughtfully, holding Yokoo's gaze, and then swallows purposefully. "It might."</p><p>Yokoo <i>tsks</i> at him and tells him to just eat his dinner, but Senga can see the carefully controlled preciseness in Yokoo's movements that gives away just how affected he really is more than it hides it. Senga smiles.</p><p>Dinner is delicious.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>"So you're not taking me for dessert?" Senga asks, and Yokoo shakes his head. "Shopping then?" Window shopping, because although Senga has threatened to make Yokoo buy him stuff, he never does - but this gets another negative. Yokoo just takes one of Senga's hands from where he's leaning on the table and plays with his fingers, the restaurant dim enough and their booth secluded enough that no one will notice except passing servers.</p><p>"You can order that coffee if you want to," Yokoo says, but he sounds hesitant and Senga just waits, not pulling his hand away. "Or..."</p><p>"Or?" Senga prompts.</p><p>Yokoo stares at their intertwined fingers. "I could make you some, if you'd like."</p><p>Senga starts to tilt his head in question and then freezes when Yokoo's meaning sinks in, hoping fervently that he's not misunderstanding. "...Watta?"</p><p>"I mean." Senga is pleased to see that Yokoo appears to be blushing. "If you'd like to come over?"</p><p>Jumping up and cheering would possibly get him unceremoniously kicked out of the restaurant, so Senga schools his face into a neutral expression. "Sure, I'd love to."</p><p><i>Finally</i>.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>He doesn't end up getting his coffee, but Senga can hardly say that he cares, body slicked with sweat and gasping for air as he relaxes back against Yokoo's sheets. "<i>Ahh</i>," he says, unable to get his brain to cooperate enough for anything else.</p><p>"You okay?" Yokoo asks, resting his palm on Senga's stomach. He's breathing hard as well, but his smile is soft when he settles himself along Senga's side.</p><p>"Uh-huh," Senga nods, and closes his eyes. "<i>Wow</i>."</p><p>He can feel Yokoo shake against him, laughing. "Glad you think so."</p><p>How anyone could ever not think so, Senga has no idea.</p><p>"So," Yokoo continues after they've both had a chance to catch their breath. "Worth the wait?"</p><p>"Definitely," Senga replies. Definitely, definitely. "I would wait a lot longer for something like that. Although..." He pauses, considering. "Maybe I would have just been even more impatient."</p><p>"I vote for impatient," Yokoo says, and jerks when Senga swats at him. He grabs Senga's hand and uses his hold to pull Senga closer, wrapping him up in strong arms. "Let me know when you're ready for round two," he promises.</p><p>Senga shivers. "I think I'm on round three..."</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>It's dark when Senga opens his eyes. Yokoo is still beside him, breathing deeply; he must have turned off the lamp after Senga fell asleep. Senga leans over Yokoo to see the clock and Yokoo shifts. </p><p>"Time 's it?" he mumbles, rolling further until he's facing Senga again.</p><p>"Quarter after three," Senga whispers. "Didn't mean to wake you, sorry."</p><p>"'s okay." Yokoo doesn't seem more than half awake, but he stretches to turn back on the lamp, blinking along with Senga in the sudden low light. "You fell asleep on me," he accuses, but he's smiling.</p><p>"Yeah, sorry," Senga says. "Although I was pretty exhausted, you know." He grins.</p><p>Now that he's more awake himself, he's definitely feeling the effects of their earlier rounds. Yokoo didn't treat him like a "traditional girl" once he finally got down to it, that was for sure, not that Senga minded at the time. He doesn't really mind much now, either, even though he's rediscovered muscles he hasn't used in a long time and his lower half is rather sore.</p><p>"I still want my round three," he tells Yokoo, biting his lip against a grin. <i>Finally</i>. He's planning to make the most out of their first night.</p><p>Yokoo smiles. "You sure you're up for it?" he asks.</p><p>Stretching his legs a bit to test himself, Senga's not <i>entirely</i> sure he is, but he <i>is</i> entirely sure that he wants to. "Yeah, definitely."</p><p>But he stops Yokoo as he leans down to kiss him, nudging him back just a bit to look at him.</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>Senga had been too impatient before to slow it down, but now that he's not in a rush, there are details to pay attention to, like the way Yokoo is looking at him, warm and kind and just a bit curious.</p><p>"You have really great bedroom eyes, you know that?" Senga tells him, and Yokoo grins suddenly, clearly amused.</p><p>"Thanks?" He reaches up to smooth a finger along Senga's temple. "Yours aren't all that bad, either."</p><p>"<i>Hey</i>," Senga argues, but anything else he says gets lost as Yokoo leans down to kiss him, thorough and possessive. "<i>Mmm</i>. But seriously," Senga adds after Yokoo lets him breathe. "I mean it. You're..."</p><p>Yokoo seems to sense that Senga's trying to tell him something and settles back a bit, listening.</p><p>Senga struggles a bit until he finds the right words. "I know I was impatient and all, you know, about the sex and stuff, but—" He stops and ducks his head when Yokoo grins at him. "It's just 'cause it's you." He looks up again to meet Yokoo's eye. "I really wanted to be with you. I really <i>want</i> to be with you. In every way. I like being able to spend time with you," he concludes.</p><p>Yokoo's grin is much softer now. "You're really cute," he says, finally.</p><p>"Just cute?" Senga frowns.</p><p>Yokoo runs a hand along his bare side and Senga shivers. "Well. Obviously not <i>just</i> that. But it's something I enjoy about you. I like when you get excited about things, the way your eyes light up... like now."</p><p>Senga's not sure what his eyes look like right now, but it's not quite excitement he feels. Maybe a little bit of that, yes, but more an overwhelming sense of completeness, like everything has finally snapped into place. Like he's finally found something he'd been missing, something he knew he already had but couldn't place. His chest feels tight with it, full and content, and there's no place for words, so this time he reaches up and pulls Yokoo down to kiss him.</p><p>"Make love to me again," he whispers when the words come back, and he can feel the warmth of them mingling with Yokoo's breath on his lips.</p><p>"Same as before?" Yokoo pulls back to ask, already breathing a bit faster, and Senga swallows a groan at the memory. He's not sure if he can hold himself up now, though.</p><p>"Um," he tries. "Maybe just like this?"</p><p>"Any way you'd like," Yokoo agrees, and Senga wonders how the hell he got so lucky. He loves Yokoo, and it wouldn't matter if the sex wasn't the best he's ever had, but it <i>is</i>. He tells this to Yokoo and gets a small, genuine smile in return.</p><p>The first finger awakens a dull ache within him, but it's easy enough to ignore. Senga is sore enough already that he knows tomorrow won't be fun, but it doesn't stop the pleasure of it, either. He's loose enough from before that Yokoo has him ready in just a minute or two, and then he's settling himself between Senga's legs.</p><p>"Lift up," Yokoo instructs, and the pillow he shoves beneath Senga's hips does help lessen the strain, but he still feels it as Yokoo pushes into him.</p><p>"<i>Ahh</i>." It feels good, but there's enough pain mixed in that he can't keep from wincing. Yokoo stops immediately and Senga curses his own reactions. He definitely doesn't want Yokoo to stop, wants to feel him in and around him, holding him...</p><p>"Not okay?" Yokoo worries, thumb rubbing soothing circles along Senga's thigh.</p><p>Senga's voice is tighter than he'd like. "No, it's okay. Just go slow, please."</p><p>Yokoo follows instructions well, continuing to run calming hands across Senga's skin as he moves, and it's not long before Senga relaxes into it, the ache much more pleasant as Yokoo shifts into a slow, steady rhythm.</p><p>"Mm, god, that's..." Senga sighs. "<i>Yeah</i>." He feels warm all over, comfortable, with a low, thrumming pleasure under the surface.</p><p>It's quite a bit longer before Yokoo finally breaks. "Is it okay if I go a little faster?" His face is flushed already, eyes a deep black in the lamplight, and Senga likes seeing the first cracks appear in his solid, steady exterior.</p><p>"Mmm, go ahead," he allows, and lets himself enjoy not having to do any work. He basks in the heat of it, intensifying, burning from the inside out, reaching up to run his hands across Yokoo's sweat-slick skin. "You can go even harder."</p><p>Yokoo is perfectly willing to accommodate and looks rather relieved, snapping his hips against Senga's more forcefully until Senga is sliding on the sheets. "God, you look amazing like that," he tells him. "You <i>feel</i> amazing."</p><p>"Same," Senga readily replies. He almost wishes for better lighting, but the shadows shifting across Yokoo's skin as he moves hold their own appeal. "Ngh, more. Do me harder."</p><p>Yokoo doesn't make him beg. Senga's muscles are protesting, but it feels too good to stop, too good to slow down. "I can take even more than that," Senga encourages.</p><p>Yokoo shakes his head, hair sticking to the sides of his face and neck with sweat. "This is good," he argues. "You're..."</p><p>"Really," Senga begs, although he can't help melting a bit at Yokoo's protectiveness, "come on." That slow burn is good, but Senga wants to be on fire. He's feeling it, really feeling it, and he wants to feel it even more.</p><p>"Kento..."</p><p>"<i>Please</i>."</p><p>"Okay," Yokoo gasps. "Hold on."</p><p>Senga doesn't need to hold on as much as he needs to brace himself, reaching his hands above his head so he can push against the wall. "<i>Ohh</i>." He has to fight to keep himself from sliding upwards with the force of Yokoo's thrusts, bringing him higher with perfect alignment, and Yokoo helps by grabbing his hips to pull him down into each one. It's loud, Senga realizes, squeezing his eyes against a sharp rush of arousal when he figures out that he can hear the slap of their skin over his own moans. "<i>Fuck</i>," he breathes, and it's a fight to not come right then and there.</p><p>"Close?" Yokoo asks, and when Senga opens his eyes, Yokoo looks like he's struggling himself.</p><p>"Really close," Senga confirms, speaking difficult. His arms are starting to shake, strength weakening as pleasure washes through him, more than he can handle. "Now, <i>please</i>."</p><p>Yokoo releases a hand from his hip, but he doesn't do more than wrap his fingers around Senga's cock before it's too much and Senga gives in. He dimly hears Yokoo cry out along with him, but there's a rushing in his ears that matches the pounding of his heart, drowning out everything else.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>"...how about we skip round four," Senga says weakly when he can breathe again, and Yokoo lets out a breathless chuckle against his shoulder before pressing a kiss to Senga's skin.</p><p>"Good call."</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>"I thought we're not supposed to do that when we have practice the next day," Nikaido says, vague enough for any eavesdropping staff, but his pointed stare makes it clear to Senga what he's talking about.</p><p>Senga blushes. "We didn't," he mumbles.</p><p>Nikaido raises an eyebrow. "No? Sure as hell seems like you did."</p><p>"Didn't~," Yokoo confirms as he rolls past, and Nikaido's eyes widen.</p><p>"You..."</p><p>"Shut up, shut up," Senga says, but Nikaido's grin just grows.</p><p>"Date night?"</p><p>"Shut <i>up</i>," Senga wails, and he'd get up to smack him, but it still kind of hurts to move.</p><p>Nikaido doubles over cackling.</p><p>It's <i>Friday</i>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>**OMAKE**</p><p>"You should be nicer to Senga," Miyata points out. "He's your best friend."</p><p>Nikaido snorts. "So?"</p><p>"So would you be more inclined to help if you don't get laid again until he does?"</p><p>"<i>What</i>?!" Nikaido looks scandalized. "You wouldn't!"</p><p>Miyata just smiles when Nikaido doesn't look too sure.</p><p>"...would you?"</p><p>"Nah," he says, and reaches out slide a hand along Nikaido's side. "I'm not Yokoo."</p><p>"<i>Good thing</i>," Nikaido replies heatedly, and Miyata gives in and lets Nikaido drag him close for a kiss.</p><p>Good thing indeed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>